All I Ask Of You
by howdavidwenhamsaysdracular
Summary: A Confusing Feeling is Love...


Disclaimer/ I do not own the song, which belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber or JKR's wonderful characters. hdwsd

* * *

_No more talk of darkness,Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
-my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . . _

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly. I was sitting on the roof of #12 Grimmauld Place, stargazing. It was a week since my best friend had been murdered. And two years since another dear person had been murdered. We lived in Dark Times. Voldemort was at his powerful, and he was using me to get to Harry. I sat up slowly and made room for him to sit next to me.

"Mhm?" I murmured looking at the Sirius, the dog-star.** Sirius** he seemed so far away now, he had been so far away for two long years. What would he think of me, being lured away by Voldemort? I really couldn't help it, could I?

"Are you okay?" Harry asked sitting next to me.

_Say you love me  
every waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you . . . _

"No. Harry, I am not. Voldemort…" I murmured still looking into the heavens. I sensed him looking at me oddly, I would be looking at me oddly too. Hell, Harry had no idea what was going through my head or he'd be giving me an odder look.

"Voldemort is effecting you? Don't let this all get to you…" Harry whispered and he gave me a hug. There was that shock again that I got from his touch, was this love? No, I only loved Sirius, with him my love lied, under the earth.

"Harry, he's using me." I blurted out, not thinking. Harry's eyes widened on me, "He's using me to get to the order…you all have to get me far away, Antarctica possibly." I said that last bit to lighten this all.

"You can't leave 'Mione, you can't." Harry whispered. i Damn it, Harry! Your making this harder/i I thought fiercely.

"Why Harry? Why the hell can't I leave?" I said fiercely, "Not that I want to leave." I added quickly.

"I think I love you." Harry said. I felt tears coming on… i Damn! I do love him don't I/i I thought desperately.

"Harry, I love you too. But I do have to go don't I?" I whimpered letting the tears come slowly down my face.

_Let me be your shelter,   
let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you   
your fears are far behind you . . . _

"We'll find a way. I promise." Harry wrapped his arm around me again...there was that damn shock again, god that gets annoying.

_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . .  
and you always beside me  
to hold me and to hide me . . .  
Say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime . . .  
let me lead you from your solitude . . .   
Say you need me with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
That's all I ask of you . . . _

"Good. I really don't want to lose anyone else." I whispered, closing my eyes. Harry sighed.

"Did you love him?" he asked simply. I sat up and cocked my head at him.

"Who?"

"Sirius, did you love him?" _Ugh_. The point of reckoning, I sighed.

"Harry, really…must I say?" I pleaded.

"Yes."

"Yes then…I did. But I love you more…a lot more." I said chirpingly. _Sorry Sirius, you know it's a lie_. I thought sadly. _I do love Harry though_.

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime . . .  
Say the word  
and I will follow you . . .  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning . . _.

"Thank you 'Mione, that's all I will ever ask of you." Leaning into him I closed my eyes. Harry wrapped me in his warmth and we talked of all the good times we had all, I, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Tonks, Mad-eye, and Remus had, had before Sirius had died…everyone had loved it. Especially me. And _Sirius_.

_Say you love me . . . you know i do  
Love me -  
that's all I ask of you . . .  
anywhere you go let me go too,  
Love me,  
that's all I ask of you _


End file.
